Demon Deals
by Police-public-snogbox
Summary: A reader-insert where your brother and you are orphans and you sell your soul for him after he is killed, bringing him back. Then, a week before your time is up, you meet the Winchesters. Maybe a little Sam x reader? Bad summary. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_10 years previous_

This had to be the most boring day of your life. You looked older than you were (16), and your brother had bought fake IDs, so he would occasionally let you help him earn some money. You were now waiting for your older brother, who, as for as you knew, was your only (living) family, and he was at work (shuffling pool), leaving you with nothing to do for seven hours. You eventually decided on aimlessly wandering the internet on your laptop, which you had acquired before the accident. Your mothers necklace was settled on top of your computer, resurfacing memories you were trying hard to forget. The events of that night flashed across your mind.

_"Honey, we really should stop somewhere for the night." your mom said, rubbing your fathers arm. "No, no. Don't worry so much. We only have an hour left to go. We shouldn't let a little rain bother us." he replied. _More like hurricane, _you thought. "(D/N), this isn't 'a little rain'. Its a damn hurricane!" your mother said, voicing your thoughts, grumpy from being trapped in the car for six hours. "We'll be fine." he reassured her. _

They weren't.

_"Fine. But if you mess up my car, I'm gonna kill you." Mom said, crossing her arms and looking out the window. (B/N) was at a friends house a couple states over, the whole reason for you being in there. He had gotten sick, and your parents had gone to get him, insisting that you come with them. _

It's ironic that those were her last words, because that drunk driver took care of that for her, taking her with him. And that was it. Your whole life turned upside-down in less than a minute. You had wandered that road for hours, bloody and broken, physically and mentally. A man stopped after seeing you, and called the police for you. They had found the wreckage (and two corpses.), and you, soon after. They had contacted your brother, who was 14 at the time, and he blamed himself. He still does.

Someone knocked on your motel door, snapping you out of your thoughts. You opened it saw the motel manager standing there. _Right on time, _you thought "Sorry to disturb you, m'am, but we're going to need you out of your room by tomorrow evening, i'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience." he said, sounding more annoyed than apologetic. You were unsurprised at the news, considering you had been lodging at that place for almost a month now. "It's okay, sir." you said, putting on the cheery demeanor you used around people. "We were planning on leaving tomorrow, anyways." You said with a grin. You were such a good actress, some people were alarmed at how 'fine' you were after your parents death. The manager nodded and walked away. You closed the door and walked over to you laptop again, tossing Mom's necklace aside, trying not to think about it.

You had always had a strange fascination with the supernatural, so you decided to look up a website with a whole lot of psychos saying that they had 'paranormal encounters'. While it was fun to research such a topic, you didn't believe in any of it. You scrolled along until you saw one that caught your eye that was titled _Demon Deals. _It was some man from Massachusetts saying a woman had come up to him in a bar, and told him about 'crossroads deals'. Apparently, if you put a few ( very strange) objects in a box, with a picture of yourself, a demon will appear and you can have anything you wish for, in exchange for your soul. It was pretty interesting, even though you weren't sure how you would trade a soul. You found several more interesting stories, and then your brother, (B/N), came back. You both set your alarms and went to sleep, ready to skip town in the morning.

The day you lost your soul.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years previous_

You woke up to a pillow being slammed repeatedly into your face. "(B/N)! What the hell!?" you yelled at your brother, who now smirked and threw his pillow at you for good measure. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty!" he shouted, matching your tone. "Can't you just use and alarm clock like a normal person?" you asked. This was the third time he had woken you up like this. "(Y/N),(Y/N),(Y/N). I think we both know by now I- wait... no. _We _are _far _from normal." he said, dramatically shaking his head. "C'mon! Time to get the hell outta dodge!" he declared, marching out the door, his guitar case in hand. "Jerk!" you called after him. You sighed and grabbed your duffle, which you had packed the previous night. That's when you heard a scream. You dropped your back and whipped around. "(B/N)!?" you yelled, sprinting full speed out of the door. Your heart dropped at the sight. (B/N) was lying on the ground blood dripping out of his mouth and onto the pavement, while a man was running at break-neck speed in to opposite direction, bloody knife in one hand, (B/N)'s wallet in the other. A woman, who must've been the origin of the scream, was unconscious, slumped against the hood of a car. You sprinted over to (B/N), yelling his name. He rolled his head towards you, barely conscious. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. O-Okay? Its all going to be alright. I promise." you murmured, more to yourself than him. You smoothed his hair back. "(Y/N)?" he croaked. "Yeah, yeah its me." you replied, tears spilling down your face. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you." he whispered, wiping away your tears. His hand fell away, head lolling back, eyes losing that mischievous spark you thought would never fade. "(B/N)? (B/N)?! No please!" you wailed, at no-one in particular. You pulled his lifeless body flush against you. "I'll give anything." you whispered, resting your forehead against his. That's when you got an idea.

It had to be the most crazy far-fetched idea you had ever had, of course, but you were desperate. With great difficulty you heaved his body into the car, hoping to whoever was out there that no one saw. You started the engine, tears running in a continuous stream down your face. You where lost in grief, yet you weren't going to give up yet. You were just praying that, for once, the internet wasn't lying. But first, you would need to make a couple supply-runs.

You reached an old dirt road, with four intersecting roads. You walked to the middle and dug as deep a hole as you could with your bare hands. You hoped this wasn't a six-feet-under kind of deal. You covered the box and straightened, looking around with baited breath. _It's not real, idiot. _You heard. It was the voice that had been plaguing you since you were young. _You've lost him for good. Your all alone in this world. _God, you hated that voice. But, just as you had started to believe it you heard someone clear their throat from behind you. You whirled around and were met by a dark haired man in a suit. "Hello. The name's Crowley. King of the Crossroads, at your service." he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... are you a... crossroads demon?" you asked, slightly wary of the strange man. As a reply, he just blinked, turning his eyes a blood red, "King of 'em sweetie." he said, chuckling to himself as you gasped. "Its real," you said disbelieving. _Five seconds ago I didn't believe in the crossroads demons, and I just met the king. _There was a chance. "I can save him." you murmured, hardly daring to have a spark of hope. "Lemme guess." the demon said, examining you tear-and-makeup stained face. "Either a death... or breakup." he guessed. "The first one." you mumbled, staring at your shoes. The demon, Crowley, hummed in understanding. "You know, we don't get those as often as you think." he said. "So you want your...?" he trailed off. "Brother." you said, straightening your posture. "Ah. You want your brother back." he said, looking thoughtful. "Okay!" he clapped his hands. "Let's get started shall we? I'll get you your brother back." he said, stepping closer. "Wait, wait, wait." you said, backing up. "Whats the catch?" you asked, even though every fiber in your being was telling you it didn't matter, that you could have (B/N) back. But you knew he would kill you if he found out you had done something you'd regret. Of course, if you didn't do this, you wouldn't be the dead one. The thought made your stomach turn. "Catch?" he asked, looking genuinely confused. "Oh! Catch, yes. You get your wish, I get your soul. Deal?" he said stepping closer again. You backed away once more. "Wait. How do you trade a soul?" you asked again. "I hate the curious ones." he sighed. "You'll get your brother back, and you'll get ten years with him." he explained. "What about after those ten years?" you inquired. "You die." he said, nonchalantly. You gaped at him. After a few moments of silence you heard a voice say "Okay." You knew that voice. It took you a few more moments to realize it was yours. "So... do we have to like seal the deal or something?" you asked, after nothing happened. He made a noise on confirmation, and before you knew it, you were kissing him, then, he was gone. You stood there for a few more moments, shocked, until you remembered. _Please, please, please. Don't have made me kiss a demon for nothing. Don't leave me. _You thought running back to the car and practically tearing the door off trying to get to him.

He was in the backseat, sitting up, rubbing absentmindedly at his stomach looking thoroughly confused. "(Y/N)? Wow, I had one hell of a dream-" he said, you cutting him off by jumping on top of him and holding onto him like you would never let go. "Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" he asked, face filling with concern. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just-" "What happened?" he asked, cutting you off. _Crap, _You hadn't thought of a cover story, and he'd think you'd gone crazy if you told him you made a deal with a demon. "I, uh... you've been pretty out of it all night." you lied. "You... had a fever. A bad one." you paused. "Lots of... vivid dreaming. Told me you got killed outside the motel in one." you said, not wanting to think about the scene you had seen just minutes after you woke. "The motel." he said. Why aren't we there? Where are we?" he demanded. You paused, unsure of what to say. "We left yesterday, duh." you said, rolling your eyes, trying to contain your excitement of seeing that spark in his eye again. "Oh... okay." he said, clambering up to the front seat. "Your looking a lot better." you commented. It wasn't a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Present Day_

You were all out of tears. You were at your best friends funeral. You had always been ready to go before her, considering the deal you made nine years ago. She had a perfect life, and she was like the sister you never had. She had died of a bear attack, fifth one that month. It was getting out of hand. You and (B/N) had finally settled down in a town in Nevada. You had your own apartment now, something (B/N) was reluctant to agree to. You had a job as a bartender, another thing he wasn't fond of. You had never told anyone about that night at the crossroads, and you weren't planning to. You and (B/N) were going back to your apartment. He didn't want you to be alone after a day like that. "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)." he said, rubbing your shoulder. "It's not your fault." you said. You don't know how many times you had told him that. He had a tendency to blame everything on himself. You got to your apartment complex, and went to the top floor, where your apartment was. You fumbled with the keys, and (B/N) took them from you and unlocked the door. The two of you sat on the sofa for a few minutes, before you spoke up. "I'm sorry, I'm being inconsiderate. You were close to her too. I'm sorry." you repeated. "No, no, its okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." he replied. "You know what? I'm off work today. Let's go to a bar, forget-" you waved your hands around. "-All this." you said. "You know what?" he said, standing. "I think that's the best idea you've had all night.

You and (B/N) got into your car, him insisting he drove. You drove to one of the two bars in town, and sat at a table as far away from people as you could. You and (B/N) ordered two whiskeys, knowing that you would soon be buying more. You wanted to be numb. You and him just sat there quietly. You were watching the door, a habit you had developed ever since that nightmare of a day, making sure _nothing _would come and take your brother away. You didn't think you could sell your soul twice. Then two men walked in. Both were tall, one was freakishly so, and dressed in an alarming amount of layers and flannel for it being the middle of summer. The men sat at the table next to yours, and despite what (B/N) had always told you, 'only nosy little bitches eavesdrop', you tried to listen to what they were saying. Were they saying something about... hellhounds? You shook it off and tried to ignore them, when you noticed another man, in a trench coat and tie, had come seemingly out of nowhere at sat at the men's table. You shook your head, telling yourself it was just the alcohol making your mind play tricks on you.

**Deans POV:**

You had been trying to forget the whole how everything had changed and just be happy you where still alive. You did this by taking a case. Some town in Nevada had all the signs of demon deals, and Sam and you had decided to try and save the poor people. Having been on the bad end of a deal yourself, you wanted to try and save as many as you could. You saw a girl, who looked to be about in her mid-twenties, watching you from a table over. When you looked over at her, she looked away, acting like she never saw you there. She started talking to a man at the table, and both of them looked like they were trying hard to forget something. You couldn't forget that look, having seen it in the mirror everyday. You started talking the case with Sam, when Cas showed up, scaring you more than you'd like to admit. "Dammit, Cas! Don't do that." you scolded him. He squinted at you and tilted his head, showing he didn't quite understand why you were upset. "My apologies." he said after a moment. You shook your head and turned back to Sam, who was looking at something on his laptop. "It's definitely hellhounds. A woman died last week of... a bear attack. Fifth one this month." he said, reading an article off the screen. "Okay, so what, a crossroads demon pops into town, scores a couple deals, and leaves?" you asked. "Just like in Rosedale." Sam said. "Okay, so we'll question the victims family." you said, taking a sip of the beer that had just arrived at your table. "Didn't have any. Although, she did, as it says in her obituary, had a best friend who was _like _family." said Sam. "Okay then we'll question her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a refill."


	5. Chapter 5

**Reader POV:**

You only had a week left now, and you where getting nervous. When you made that deal when you were young, ten years sounded like a lifetime to have with (B/N). But it passed quicker than you'd have liked. But, if you could have done it over again, you wouldn't change a thing. Your brother was alive, and that's all that matters. You gave a small laugh, thinking that if he could hear you, he would scold you for being so protective of him, given he is your _older _brother. _You deserve it. _That dreaded voice said. _You deserve to die. He's always been so much better than you. _You told the voice to go screw itself. You were interrupted from your thoughts by a knock at the door. You got off the couch, and looked through the peephole, only to see an FBI badge pressed against it. You opened the door, and were surprised to see the two men from the bar last night. "Hi, I'm Agent Mathews and this is Agent Harrison. We'd just like to ask you a few questions, please." he said, flashing his badge. You stepped aside and let them in. "O-okay. About what? And aren't you two those guys from the bar last night?" you asked. "We... were undercover." he Agent Harrison said. "And the questions we'd like to ask are about your friend, Melanie." he replied. The taller one, Agent Mathews, nodded, looking more sympathetic than Harrison. It still hurt to hear her name, so this wasn't going to be easy, but curiosity won over. "Why is the FBI investigating an animal attack?" you asked, looking skeptical. Agent Harrison looked over at Mathews and gave him a questioning look. "We don't know m'am. We just follow the orders." Agent Mathews answered for him. "Um... okay." you said, sitting down at your kitchen table, and motioning to the chairs in front of you. "What do you wanna know?"

**Deans POV:**

When the door the the victims friend's apartment opened, you were surprised to see the girl from the bar the previous night standing there. You did the usual introduction, and she looked a bit skeptical at first, but she soon complied. You and Sam sat down in the chairs she had motioned to. "Okay so, Ms..." you trailed off. "(Y/N) (L/N)." she supplied. (Y/N). Nice name. "Ms. (L/N), before Melanie's death did she mention anything wierd, like, any weird noises, smells, deals." you asked, and you noticed how she flinched, just the smallest bit, when you said 'deals'. She looked up with something akin to fear. "D-deals? No! No deals." she said, pulling herself together. "I don't know what your talking about." she said, having fully regained her composture. "Ms.(L/N)... (F/N). Can I call you (F/N)? You see, we happen to be able to know when people aren't telling the truth. And you, m'am, are not being honest." you said leaning across the table. She looked down at her hands and said "You wouldn't believe me even if i told you." You paused, _If she knows something she could help, _you thought. "Well, my partner and I are... very open minded." you said. She looked up "Well... I have heard of... well it's definitely strange... but... it wasn't Mel who made the deal."

**Readers POV:**

You couldn't find any reason _not _to tell them, because if they thought you were crazy... well what could they do? So, you told them. "I-I made a...deal...with...a demon." But, the weirdest thing is, they didn't look at all surprised, or worried for your mental state, but more like they believed you. But then Agent Harrison exploded "Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic! What did you sell your soul for, huh?! Money? Love? Talent?!" he shouted at you. "MY BROTHER!" you shouted straight back at him, standing up. You hadn't sold your soul so you could be chastised by some extremely 'open minded' FBI agent. "My brother." you croaked, after the room had gone silent, tears formed in your eyes, threatening to spill over. You looked up in time to see the agents looking at each other. Agent Mathews whispered to Harrison "We should tell her." Harrison sighed. "Hey, (Y/N). Look at me. This isn't my partner, this, is _my _brother. And we... we aren't FBI agents." he said. "Well, no right-minded agent would've believed me, so... yeah I noticed." you replied. "We hunt monsters." he said. Now _that _part you weren't expecting. "He's Sam and I'm Dean." he said gesturing to himself. "Now how long ago was it that you made this deal?" he inquired. "It's a week until I die." you replied, emotionless. "Damnit." he mumbled. Sam interrupted "So, you know how the deal works? You get a wish in exchange for your soul?" you nodded. "Then do you know that Melanie made a deal, too?" he asked, looking very confused when you laughed. "Melanie!? Ha! As if! She always made fun of me for my belief in the supernatural! She never would have done that anyways." you said, sobering at your use of _would have, _as in past tense. "Well, she did." Dean said. "That 'bear attack'? It was hellhounds. Hell's way of killing you when your ten years are up." he said, giving you an understanding look. Your heart went to your throat. You had thought that you'd just like, keel over, or something. But, no. You had to be mauled to death. "Once your dead, they'll send you to hell. Torture you, until you agree to torture other people. I would know... I've been there. I don't blame you for sacrificing yourself for your brother. I did the same thing a couple years back. But... does he know?" he asked. You looked down at your feet. "No." you answered. "Okay then. First things first. Your going to tell him. Then, we're gonna save you." Dean said.


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn't do this. He'd think you were crazy. _No. I have to do this. _You mustered up as much courage as you could, and knocked on your brothers apartment door. He opened it and at the sight of you, his face brightened. "(Y/N)! Come on in." he said. You sat yourself down on the couch, and he turned to you. "Just a moment." he said, turning back to his room. You heard a muffled conversation, probably him telling his girlfriend who had knocked. She poked her head out the door and said "Mornin' (Y/N)!", even though it was 2:00. You gave her a nervous smile and she disappeared back into the bedroom. Your brother walked over and sat next to you on the couch. "What can I do for ya?" he asked. You looked at his face and memories of it being lifeless and cold flashed into your mind. You repressed to memories, and told him, "I... have a confession to make." His face grew more serious. "What did you do?" he demanded. "Your not pregnant, are you?!" he asked, jumping up, his face a perfect mixture of panic and horror. "No! No, (B/N), I'm not pregnant." you said, and as he settled back into the sofa, you couldn't help but laugh. He frowned at you as you gathered yourself together again. "What is it then?" he asked. Your nervousness returned and you turned to face him. "You know that time, about ten years ago, that you were really sick? A-and you had... hallucinations?" you asked. "Yeah, what about it?" his frowned. "Well... those 'hallucinations' were real." you said, staring at the ground. It was your brothers turn to laugh, and your turn to frown at him. "What?" he laughed. You glared at him. "I'm serious." you said. His face sobered, and looking concerned he asked "Are you feeling alright? (Y/N), I _died _in that dream." You nodded. "I'm fine. And I know, I'm the one who watched you die." you said, as the horrible memories returned. "Okay. Um... if you did watch me die, how did it happen?" he asked. So, you told him. From how he woke you up by beating you with a pillow, to you finding him, alive in the car. He looked considerably frightened. "(Y/N). How did you know that? And you kn-know that there is _no such thing _as demons, right?" he asked softly. You looked up at him and said "I watched you die, (B/N)." tears streamed down your face. "I made a deal with a demon," you paused. "and I'm gonna die in a week." you said. He looked horrified at how much you believed this. "(Y/N), you are _not _going to die! This isn't funny!" he shouted at you, standing up again. "It's true!" you yelled, matching his tone. "I'm sorry," you said, staring at your shoes. "but I met some people who said that they can help me, so believe it or not, I'm on borrowed time. And I'm going to try to survive, and if you don't believe me, that's fine." you said, marching out the door. "(Y/N), wait!" he called after you, but you slammed the door in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

He picked up after the third ring. "Dean?" you asked, after dialing the number he had given you earlier that day. "Yeah, hey. How'd it go?" he questioned. "Well... in a word, horrible. He thinks I'm off my rocker." you answered. "Sorry about that kiddo. I know it can be hard with family, but you'll get to give him a big fat I-told-ya-so after we get you outta this mess okay?" he said. "Yeah, okay. Thanks. But... is there even a way to get me out of this?" you asked, dreading the answer. "There is, but..." he trailed off. "But? But what?" you urged. "but its kind of difficult. We've done it before, but I'm not sure it'll work again." he finished. You sighed. You knew that there might not be a chance of you surviving this. "Well... positive thoughts." you answered, having anything but. "Positive thoughts." he echoed. "You know, you're having an awful lot of 'positive thoughts' for someone on death row." he said. "Yeah, well, I've been trying not to think about that part." you snapped. "Sorry." you sighed. "Just... what's the plan?" you asked. "Well, for the plan, we're going to need the name of the crossroads demon you dealed with. Do you remember if they gave you a name or not?" he asked. "Crowley." you answered, saying the name that had been haunting you out loud for the first time. "Son of a..." he mumbled. "Crowley?! Really?" he asked. "...Yeah...?" you said, precarious, and confused by his sudden change in tone. "You realize he's the King of Hell now, right?" he asked. "What?!" you squeaked. "Last time it was just the Crossroads!" you said. "So... there's virtually no chance of me getting out of the deal, right?" you sighed. "No! No. We can still get you out of it, its just... the chances are... slimmer." he said. "Great. No, no. That... that's... fantastic. Just... thanks for trying." you said, having already given up. "Hey, listen you seem like a good person, okay? I fact... you remind me a bit of myself. Just more... female. And your not a lost cause, okay? We're not giving up, my brother and I, cause you see... that's our job, okay? Your gonna get out of this, and your gonna get out of it alive. Now... you should get some sleep, because tomorrow, we have a demon to summon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing in like, forever. Ya know, school and stuff. Well, anyways, enjoy my crappy fic!**

You awoke the next morning with a migraine, which probably isn't the best way to start the day that may save your life. You realized you had slept in, and if you didn't hurry, you'd be late for the summoning. You rolled out of bed and grabbed some aspirin, then started your daily morning routine. After you had finished, you snatched your keys off of the counter, and stepped out of your apartment, locking it behind you. You started walking down the hallway, eyes glued to your phone. You got halfway down the hall, then bumped into something solid. You stumbled back surprised to see your brother standing there. He was looking at you with that 'we need to talk face'. "(B/N), I don't have time for this." you mumbled, trying to step around him, but he barred your path. "(Y/N) we need to talk." he said. You didn't want to hold a grudge against him, considering you were on borrowed time, but hey, you've always been stubborn. _Not really_ _in the mood to hear how much of a 'deranged lunatic', as he would say, he thinks I am, _You thought to yourself. "Y/N), listen, yes, I think you sound like a deranged lunatic with all this 'demons' business," _Called it. _He continued. "but, you're my sister, and I want to help you." You looked at him in awe. He was going to help you? "So that's why you have a therapy appointment tomorrow evening." he finished. _Of course not, _You thought bitterly brushing past him again, feeling your face heat up. He grabbed onto your shirt sleeve. "(Y/N), you have to let go of these fairy-tales!" he exclaimed, knowing how you turn to fictional stories after your parents death. "You know what? Your right. But, you have to let go of something too. For instance, me." you said, instantly regretting your words. Still, you yanked your shirt out of his grip, and covering the distance to your car. You climbed in and started the engine, peeling out of the parking lot, leaving a very stunned brother in your rear-view mirror. You tried to keep the tears from rolling down your face, and failed. _Maybe, _you couldn't help thinking, _I should've just accepted I'm going crazy. Live the four days I have left in a psychiatric ward. _Not like you thought you had a chance either way. But, if you were going down, you were going down swinging. You composed yourself, realizing Dean hadn't told you where you were meeting today. You dialed Deans number. He picked up immediately. You tried your best not to sound like the teary mess you were. "Hey" you greeted.

**Sam's POV:**

Since Dean was busy pacing in front of the door, mumbling things that sounded vaguely like, 'she's late' and, 'where the hell is she' , I was the one who answered Dean's phone when it rang. "Hey" came a voice through the speaker. "(Y/N)? Where are you? What happened? Is everything alright?" I rambled, before I realized she sounded like she'd been crying. "Are you okay?" I questioned. "Sam?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine." she stammered, not sounding fine at all. "Just... family ya know?" she said. "Yeah," I laughed a little, glancing at Dean. "Where are you?" I asked again. "Well, considering Dean didn't tell me where to meet, I'm in the middle of town, wondering where to go." she said. I stifled a laugh at this. (Y/N) and I had only spoken a few times, but I could tell she had a sarcastic comment for just about everything. I liked her. "We're, uh, in an abandoned barn on the east side of the outskirts of town." I told her, and after giving some more specific instructions, we exchanged 'see ya later's and hung up. I wasn't going to let her die if we could help it. She was starting to grow on me. "That was (Y/N)." I informed Dean. "She's on her way. Apparently her brother held her up." I told him. "You know, I'm not so sure I'm overly fond of this brother of hers." Dean said, walking around the devils trap we had set up. I scoffed, "Yeah, me neither. But, we might of not gotten him in his best moment, with his sister being on the sour end of a deal." I reasoned. "Yeah, well whatever." he muttered picking up a knife, examining it like it was something complex. I knew it was just so he could keep his hands busy. There came a knock on the door, making Dean and I jump, both of us relaxing when (Y/N) stuck her head through the doorway.

"You don't have to knock. It's not our house." Dean said. "I didn't want you to shoot me." she replied, pointing to our guns. Dean shrugged. "Anyways, sorry I'm late. (B/N) was trying to ship me off the the loony bin." she said. "It's okay." I assured her. "Ready?" she nodded. "Yeah." Dean said, walking over to the bronze bowl we had set on a crate in front of the devils trap.

**Reader's POV:**

Dean walked over to a bronze bowl set in front of a bunch of Satanist-looking crap. You walked over and stood between the Satanism and the table. Dean picked up a few things that had been put there earlier, and dropped it into the bowl. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife, making you flinch on instinct. If the Winchesters noticed, they didn't let it show. Dean put the knife to his palm and made a clean cut across, letting a few drops fall into the bowl. He got a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around his hand. He then said some things in a language you couldn't identify if you tried, then got out a box of matches and lit one, tossing it in with the other ingredients, creating a miniscule explosion. You stood watching the bowls contents smolder, waiting for something to happen. Naturally, you jumped out of your skin when you heard the smooth voice that had haunted you since you were a teenager.

"Hello, boys."


	9. Chapter 9

"Crowley!" Dean greeted with mock hospitality. "Moose, Squirrel! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked down at the thing on the floor he was standing in and sighed. "Devils Trap." Sam muttered to you. "Keeps him from getting away." he said. You nodded. Crowley's eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on you. "Oh, who's your friend, boys?" he said. "Hold on a second... Do I know you from somewhere?" he squinted at you. "I...uh, yeah. W-we... made a...a deal." you stammered, frankly terrified. Sam put a comforting hand on your shoulder. Crowley furrowed his brow and looked at the ceiling, as if trying to remember something. "Oh, you're the girl with the... the..." he snapped his fingers, like one does when they are trying to remember distant details. "Ah! Your brother! How much longer do you have, darling?" he asked, looking pleased he remembered you. "I...uh, four days." you said, a little more confidently with the Winchesters support. He smiled. "I never forget a face." he said. "So," Crowley began, turning back to Dean. "I suppose that's why you've called me here?" he guessed. Nobody answered. "Ah," he smirked looking at the ground. "Sorry love," he turned to you. "but... a deals a deal." he said. "Now you look here-" Dean started. "-your kinda stuck. So... you have to do what we say... or, spend the rest of eternity in an old barn in Nevada." Sam finished. You got the feeling they did things like that a lot. The demon scowled. You stepped in. "Uh... Sam, Dean... sidebar?" you asked, holding onto their arms. Sam nodded. You led them into the corner and turned to face them. "He is the king right? So... your kinda giving out empty threats. Someone will notice he's gone eventually." you whispered, your back facing said king. Sam nodded, as if he had considered this, while Dean frowned, realizing he couldn't use the same threats on Crowley. "Yeah... I guess your right." Dean sighed. "Soooo... what do we do?" you said, hoping that they wouldn't say 'nothing'. The brothers had a thoughtful look on their faces, pondering the options. "We could..." Sam started. "Wait, no. That wouldn't work." he sighed. "Torture?" Dean suggested, startling you quite a bit. He noticed the look on your face. "What? Its always an option." he shrugged. You nodded slowly, not used to the boys' train of thought. Sam looked up, "Stupid." he muttered. "Sorry?" you asked. "Oh, I'm so stupid!" he hit himself in the head. "Sam, now's not the time to re-evaluate your self-esteem." you said, causing Dean to snicker. "What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, "How did I not think of this sooner?" he asked Dean. "Sammy, I think maybe you should sit down." Dean put his hand on his brothers shoulder. Sam shrugged it off. "No, I'm fine." a grin spread over his face. "I have a idea."

His grin faded the slightest bit at his next words. "But, that's all it is. An idea. A theory-" you cut him off. "Hope." you said. Sam's grin brightened again. "Hope." he agreed. "Sorry to interrupt... whatever this is, but what is your 'theory', Sam?" Dean interjected. Sam ignored Dean question, and to face Crowley. "Crowley! Who holds (Y/N)'s contract?" he questioned. Crowley's face twitched. "Haven't the faintest." he said. "Wrong." the word came out before you could stop it. You were fully aware that every eye was on you. "I-I mean... He's lying." you stammered. You hated how your usual bravado crumbled when you were the center of attention. "How would you know that?" Dean asked. You shrugged. "I have always been good at reading people." you replied. It wasn't a lie. You had a certain gift for telling how people were feeling, or if they were lying or not. You just never expected demons to be included in this ability. Dean nodded. "So, Crowley, who is it?" Sam continued his interrogation. Crowley just shook his head, making a zipping motion over his lips, causing you, Sam, and Dean to roll your eyes. "C'mon, Crowley, come off your high horse and cough it up." Dean coaxed. Crowley just shook his head again. "I really don't know." he said, looking a little more earnest this time but you weren't falling for it. "Wrong again." you announced. "What makes you so sure that I'm lying, sweetheart?" Crowley sneered. "Been around enough." you retorted. He was silent. You smirked. "Gotcha." you said. Sam smiled after realizing what you'd done. "So, Crowley, you hold the contract!" he pointed an accusatory finger at him, sounding an awful lot like a lawyer. "W-what!?" Crowley's eyes grew wide. "I never said that!" he insisted. "Oh, come on! Sorry, pal, but you don't really strike me as the type of person to put their life on the line for loyalty. So, you'd have no reason to protect this person, unless it was yourself." you stated, proud by the fact you hadn't stammered once in that sentence. Dean grinned, impressed. "Nice." he praised Sam and you.

**Crowley's POV:**

They were onto me. I knew what Sam's plan was. He was going to find the demon that held Little-Miss-Detectives contract and kill them, hoping it would release her from her deal. Luck for them, Sam's theory was correct. Unlucky for me, I was the demon who held her contract. I _was _the King of Hell, after all. Someone would notice I was missing, and if the Winchesters killed me, they'd have an even bigger price on their heads than they already do, so being 'avenged' isn't what I was worried about. It was the fact that I'd have to be avenged for in the first place. But, they didn't know for sure that it was me yet, and they didn't even know if their idea was right, and I wasn't planning on letting them find out. As long as they were in the dark about those two things, there was still hope. So, of course, I lied. "All I know is Lilith held her contract before you two bozos went and killed her. I have no idea where it is now. Hell, it might not even be out there anymore." I said hoping the lie would be convincing enough for Sherlock Holmes, in the corner over there. There was silence, and for a moment, I thought I had succeeded, suppressing a smirk. "No." she said, and I realized I didn't even know her name. I think Moose called her... (Y/N)? "What?" I asked, still playing innocent. I have to say, she's much more impressive when she's not a trembling mess. "You heard me." she said. She walked up to the border of the Devils Trap. "No." she was only a couple of feet away now. I could tell she was more scared than she was playing off, but she was doing a good job at masking it. "Do you hold my contract, or not?" she questioned. I sighed, dropping the facade, knowing it wasn't getting me anywhere. "...Yes." I muttered. Dean's demon blade was out within a second. "Release her from her contract." he demanded. "Now, Squirrel, why would I do that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Just do it, Crowley." Sam said. "Why? You afraid to lose another one of your girlfriends?" I questioned. I knew that was a low blow, but hey, I'm a demon, what do you expect?


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO FELLOW HUMANS. Sorry I've been making the chapters super short recently, but i think I've hit, like, a month-long writers block. Anyway, enjoy, if that is remotely possible! Also, every chapter starts in the readers point of view, if you didn't notice (unless it says otherwise.)**

"You listen here, you dick." Dean started, mad that Crowley had hurt Sam. You could tell by the way the younger brother tensed up at the demons words. "You are going to release (Y/N) from her deal, got it?" he questioned. "Or what?" Crowley taunted. Dean shrugged. "We'll shank your ass." he stated simply. Crowley grimaced. "Now you see, boys, that would put an even bigger price on your heads than you already have. If that's even possible." he voiced his earlier thoughts. "Funny how you think we care." Sam said, even though you could see he did. You didn't want to be the cause for their end, but you didn't want to die either. _Yes you do, _that stupid voice rang out in your mind. You shook your head to clear it, and pushed all self-preservation aside, turning to the Winchesters. "Is that true?" you asked. "Will it be dangerous for you two?" you looked from one man to the other. "It's already dangerous for us-" Dean started, but you cut him off. "That's not what I asked." you shook your head. "(Y/N), it doesn't matter-" Sam tried, but once again, you didn't let them finish. "So it is." you sighed. "Listen, I can tell you two do a lot of good, and have saved so many people, but..." you bit your lip. "If you die, because of me, you can't help anyone else. Now, I don't want to die, don't get me wrong, but I'm a lost cause." You gestured to the man in the center of the room. "And he clearly isn't going to let me go anytime soon."

"She's right you know." Crowley interrupted. Everyone ignored him. It was silent. After a long moment, "Let him go." you requested, even though your survival instincts were clawing at you from the inside, begging to be let out. The two mens' heads were shaking back and forth. "We're not giving up on you, (Y/N)." Sam said. "And you're not a lost cause. We're going to help you." Dean added. You shook your head again. "You have to understand why I can't let you do that." You had a feeling if you got rid of the 'Devils Trap', as Sam had called it, or at least if you broke it, Crowley would be free. You looked down and scuffed the line next to your foot with your shoe. You hoped that worked, or else it'd be one hell of an anti-climax. You looked up and there wasn't a demon in sight. You sighed. "Thanks for trying." you said, turning, trying not to look at the pair of broken faces staring at you. You picked up the jacked you had shed at the door earlier. And opened the barn door, heading to your car. "(Y/N), wait!" you heard, but you weren't paying attention. You started the engine and drove away, ignoring the shouts of protest.

You looked in the rear-view mirror again, and for the second time that day, you left a shocked face behind. Except, this time, there were two of them.

Finally being in the privacy of your car, you let the tears fall. You were going to die. It was inevitable, you knew that, but it doesn't make it any less painful. Your brother would be alone. Sure, he had his girlfriend, Oswin, but a lover isn't the same as a sibling. Your brother and you had always had a special connection. You seemed to immediately understand what the other was talking about, even if they did a terrible job describing it. You both made references to see if the other would catch them, which they usually did. Neither of you were worried the other would judge you, and two years ago, you each made a promise to never leave the other behind. But you were breaking that promise. These thoughts caused another wave of tears to roll down your face. You didn't want to go home quite yet, so you went to a bar. It was the other bar than the one you first saw the Winchesters in, but it was still a wreck, reeking of alcohol and grief. _I'll fit right in. _You thought bitterly. You sat at the counter, as far away from people as you could possibly get, and ordered the strongest thing they had which you didn't know, or care for that matter, what it was, as long as it could make you forget... well... everything. After god knows how many drinks, the bartender switched you over to water. You distantly heard someone calling your name, and their voice sounded strangely familiar, but you couldn't quite place it.

"(Y/N)!" the voice seemed to echo. "(Y/N)?" the voice was softer this time. You were 90% sure the voice was in your head, but when two hands clamped down around your shoulders, spun the bar stool around, you swung your arm back on instinct, but considering you were totally hammered, you just kind of flailed your arm around. "(Y/N)! Its okay, calm down!" the voice echoed again, and you looked at your attacker, only catching a glance of candy-apple green eyes before you heard something that sounded suspiciously like a growl, and blacked out.

**Deans POV:**

After (Y/N) had so foolishly sacrificed herself for us and drove away, I faced Sam. "What are we going to do?" I asked. I knew what we _weren't _going to do, and that was give up. Sam shrugged. "What ever we can I guess." he said. I nodded. "She shouldn't of sacrificed herself for us." I grumbled, eliciting a small laugh from Sam. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing. It's just... we're really not one's to talk, are we?" he sighed. I nodded again. She still shouldn't have done it, but we're still going to help her, whether she lets us or not. "C'mon," I said. "Let's go track the kid down." I started the Impala, and drove off in the direction (Y/N) had set in.

We checked her apartment first, but we couldn't see her car, and she didn't answer her door, so we thought she probably wasn't there. Then, after we figured out his address, we checked her brothers apartment. Let's just say he looked at least a _little _suspicious to have to men knocking on his door late at night looking for his baby sister. Next, we checked the bar we had seen her in for the first time, figuring that she may have stopped there. She wasn't there either. "Hey," Sam started. "Wasn't there another bar that we passed on our way into town?" he asked. I vaguely remembered passing one, so we headed there next. As we pulled into the parking lot, we spotted (Y/N)'s car parked in the corner. "Bingo." I smiled. I hoped we could reason with her. Because we were going to help her, whether she liked it or not. It would just be easier if she did. We walked into the bar, and after scanning the room we saw (Y/N) staring dejectedly into a glass of water. It was clear she had already had a few drinks, because she was swaying slightly in her seat. We started walking over to her. "(Y/N)!" I shouted, trying to get her attention. "(Y/N)?" I said, softer, hoping not to startle her. "(Y/N)." I tried once more, but she just sort of tilted her head to the side, as if she had her something familiar, but she couldn't remember. I put my hands on her shoulders and twisted the bar stool around, so she was facing us. She swung her arm around, in what I think was supposed to be a punch, and tried to soothe her. b

"(Y/N), it's okay! Calm down." she looked at me, then into the corner, and gasped. Then she fainted. She would've fallen off of her stool, had I not been gripping her shoulders. I picked her up and carried her as nonchalantly as possible, to try and avoid attention. I walked over to Sam, who gaped at me. "What did you do?!" he whispered. "Nothing! The poor kids hammered. Gonna be a nasty hangover." I mused. Sam sighed. "Alright, lets just get her back to her apartment." he said, me nodding in agreement. We walked out to the Impala, and I laid her down in the backseat. But, not before Sam volunteered to sit with her in case she woke up. _Aww, Sammy's got a crush. _I thought, as Sam carefully placed her head in his lap. I started up my car and headed to her apartment complex. "Ya know Sam, we should probably stay at her place overnight, in case she... I dunno. Freaks out?" I said, catching his eye in the rear-view mirror. He seemed to ponder this a moment. "Yeah, alright." he agreed. "But only as long as your thinking with your upstairs brain." he teased.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello humans! I apologize if this chapter is a little unrealistic, but i've never been stone drunk before, and if i had been im at least 92% sure I wouldn't remember.**

**Sams POV:**

I had to admit, (Y/N) was starting to do a little more than 'grow on me'. But, for her safety, I had to ignore my attraction towards her. She was already in enough trouble as it was. As we pulled up to her apartment complex, (Y/N) still hadn't woken up. Dean cut off the engine, and opened the door next to me, allowing me to ease (Y/N) out of the car. Dean gave me a knowing smirk, and I just glared at him, daring him to comment on it. He did. "Havin' fun there, Sammy?" he teased, as the elevator doors opened, (Y/N) held tight to my chest. "You need to shut up." I replied calmly. He shrugged as we reached (Y/N)'s apartment door, Dean fishing around in her coat pocket for the keys. Of course, that would be when her brother came storming down the hallway. "_Get your hands off of her!_" he screeched, punching Dean square in the jaw. "Hey! Hey! Listen! He's looking for her keys! Calm down, (B/N)." I said. His eyes landed on your unconscious form. "What he hell did you two do to her!?" he screamed again, taking a swing at me this time, but Dean caught his arm. "Hey, man, we're going to have to ask you to calm down. She just had too much to drink. We need to get her inside." he said, rubbing his jaw with his unoccupied hand. He took deep, furious breaths trying to calm himself. "I have a spare." he mumbled, digging in his pocket, after shaking his arm from Dean's grip. We entered the apartment, or, at least tried to. "Uh-uh." (B/N) shook his head. "You two are _not _coming in. Give her to me." he extended his arms. I ignored him, brushing past. He certainly wasn't small, but for once my abnormal size came in handy. I headed into what I suspected to be (Y/N)'s bedroom, and laid her on her bed. I took a look around to small room and smiled. She was a nerd. As far as I could tell, there where things that extended from, but not limited to Doctor Who, Star Trek, Sherlock, Torchwood, Harry Potter, The Hobbit, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings. Her brother came bursting into the room, furious not quite describing his expression. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he bellowed. I didn't flinch, used to being yelled at. "Listen, we're just here to help." I stated. "Help." he scoffed. "Wait... HELP?" he said realization dawning on his face. "Your the two asshats who made her think you were going to 'help' her get away from imaginary _demons!" _he screamed at me for the third time that hour. "First of all, they are not imaginary. Second, we _are _here to help, so the air quotes around the word aren't necessary. Third of all, it's hellhounds, not demons." I said, keeping my calm demeanor, despite how much I wanted to punch the guy in the face. I was two seconds away from doing so, when there came a groan from where (Y/N) was sleeping. We both faced her, Dean coming into the room, just in time to see her eyelids flutter open.

**Readers POV:**

When you opened your eyes, it took you a minute to discern what you were seeing, due to everything being blurry. After a few seconds, your vision focused, and you tilted your head to take in your surroundings. Your eyes landed on the first person you saw, and you smiled. "Sammy." you smiled, still a little tipsy. He was just so cute. You think he's your favorite. Dean was good-looking, too. You wished you had genes like their family does. He gave you a soft smile in return. "Hey." he crouched by your bed. "How you feeling?" he asked, a note of concern in his voice. That's when the events of the day came flooding back. You shot up in bed, turning a ghostly pale. "The growl." you trembled. Sam turned a lighter shade, matching you. "A growl? What growl?" he asked, sitting next to you on the bed. "A-at the bar." you stammered. "I-it w-w-wasn't a-" "Hellhound." Dean cut you off, his face grave. "You start hearing, or seeing things about a week or later before they come." he explained. You started shaking, not feeling completely sober. "W-what if they come early? What..." you turned an even lighter shade. "What if they take more than me? What if they take you, or Dean, o-or (B/N)?!" you stood up, you saw spots on the edge of your vision, and started to lose balance when Dean came up behind you, and eased you back onto the bed. He sat next to you too. With a Winchester on both sides, you looked up at your brother. "You really believe this don't you?" he sighed. You nodded. "Fine then." he crouched down in front of you. "I still don't believe you, but I'll help. 'Cause your my little sister, and if something wants to kill you, they're gonna have to deal with me, dammit." he said, making you giggle slightly. He smiled. "Okay," you turned back to Sam. "What do we do?" you asked. "I mean, if we can do anything. Since I let Crowley go." you stared at your shoes. "Hey, kid, listen to me. It's okay what you did was okay. Like you said, Crowley wasn't giving you up anytime soon." Dean rubbed your back. "And there is one more thing we can do." Sam said. "But..." he sighed. "It's a little dangerous..." you cut him off. "I'm in."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Another short chapter (SORRY!) But, a lot happens, so i hope that makes up for it.**

When Sam said it was going to be dangerous, you thought he meant 'running from the enemy' kinda dangerous. Not, 'run towards the enemies at full velocity with a weapon in hand' kind of danger. _How did I end up here. _You thought, standing in the middle of a circle of what Dean had called... poofer dust? Goofer dust? I don't know. You were in the middle of the thick, dark powder, with the blade Sam had handed you. The brothers introduced you to a friend of theirs, who had immediately told you he was 'an angel of the Lord', and of course, you didn't believe him. That is, until he did this weird wing-shadow trick, and disappeared. His name was Castiel, and he was sweet, and smart, if not a little behind on pop-culture. You recognized him as the trench-coated guy at the bar He had given you his angel blade, which supposedly could kill hellhounds. This was it, the last day. If you could make it through today, you will be free. You where in the middle of the boys' motel room, with the dust lining the windows and doors. Everyone was pacing around the room, angel blades and shotguns in hand. Everyone was wearing glasses, which Dean had previously held in holy fire, as he had called it, giving the room a blueish tint. He had told you that it would let you see the hellhounds, and you were not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Sam looked at you. "You doing alright?" he questioned, but just as he did, his normally attractive face twisted up into the most ugly thing you had ever seen, causing you to jump back. He had twisted, gruesome features, and yellow, bloodshot eyes. He approached you slowly, carefully setting his hands on your shoulders. "Hey! Hey, (Y/N). It's okay, whatever your seeing, _it's not real." _he emphasized his last words. They had told you that a sign that the hounds were coming was hallucination. You just weren't expecting it to be so terrifying. As Sams face returned to normal, he must've noticed how you relaxed, for he asked "You okay?". After you nodded, Dean stopped his pacing and turned to you. "What time did you make this deal?" he asked. You pondered this for a moment. "Lets see... it happened in the afternoon, and we were in the city. So... it took a few hours to get to a crossroads, so... nine o' clock-ish." you concluded, glancing at the clock, along with everyone else in the room. Your heart leapt to your throat once you saw the time. 8:57. You didn't have much more time. Your brother frowned at the clock, as if the one simple action could change the inevitable. After approximately twenty minutes of silent pacing, you heard a soft whimper. You froze, your head shot up, while everyone else was completely stoic. "D-did you hear that?" you whispered. Every eye turned in your direction. "Wh-what was it?" Sam stammered, a masked panic covering his face. "A-a whimper." you trembled. This was it. You were going to die.

Just after the words left your mouth, all hell broke loose. There was pounding, barking, snarling, gasps, a scream (which came from you), and Dean shouting instructions at everyone. You had all gone over the plan countless times, yet your mind was blank. Well, almost. That stupid voice in your head was shouting profanities, every mistake you ever made, everyone you had ever wronged. It was unbearable. If this was what 'your life flashing before your eyes' meant, then you just wanted to die to get it over with. The windows shattered, sending a gust of wind into the motel room. You took no notice of this. _It's all real. I'm going to die. It's over. I'm going to die, and everyone in this room is going to get caught in the crossfire. _You thought. Your mind was formulating every likely scenario, none of which ended very happily. _Everything you touch surely dies. _Your brain thought it a good time to quote a Passenger song. You were only snapped out of it when you felt something gritty blow into your face, you noticed the yelling, the wind, the pounding, barking, snarling. But, mostly, you noticed the goofer dust lines had all completely broken, and everyone in the room was leaning against the door, trying in vain to keep the hellhounds out. You ran over, and put all of your weight on the door, trying as hard as you could to keep it closed.

The door slammed open, sending everyone flying back from it. You had landed in the center of the room, the angel blade skidding out of reach. The others had been more lucky, having landed on the sides, instead of front-and-center. The glasses you were wearing allowed you to see the creatures. Well, almost. You could see more like a shadow of some sort, but the details you _could _make out werent very pretty. They prowled around you, as if savoring your fear, which wouldn't be surprising. Then, the largest one, pounced. On a rush o adrenaline, and instincts that came seemingly out of nowhere, you lunged for the angel blade. It was, thankfully, within your reach, and you embedded it in the hellhounds stomach, just as it had landed on you. You had killed it. Your sudden movement seemed to launch the boys into action, each one of them taking out a hound, your brother a lot more inexpertly than the Winchesters and the angel. There were five shadows, heaped on the ground, surrounded by a dark red pools of blood. You became painfully aware of a burning sensation on your stomach, and your hand pulled away from where it previously rested, just below your ribcage, to reveal it was a bright crimson, not at all like the blackish blood of the hellhounds. It was your own. And thats the last thing you remember registering before everything went black.


End file.
